


Papercut

by 0army0



Category: Suga. BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0army0/pseuds/0army0
Summary: When Rose moved to South Korea because her father got a better job..but also for something else. When she meets Cheoyle and Mahiya, new pathways start to fold out and take place..





	Papercut

**Author's Note:**

> *-WARNING-*
> 
> -This book is FICTION!!  
> -This book has BAD LANGUAGE!!  
> -This book has FIGHTING AND HARRASMENT!!

* * *

 

**Chapter One**

_New Girl_

 

Blossoms were withering from the sharp wind, as the sweet chatter grew from the classroom in South Korea.

The classroom came from a large school called ,Myashi~High’

 

Laughter and happiness rose from the classroom

All the boys hanged around the corner of the room acting like jerks

All the girls were probably rolling up there black skirts or gossiping.

 

But the chatter ended quickly as the teacher came

The teacher was called Miss. Tshacabe, she was a very nice lady ,indeed so.

She walked up to her desk.

 

‘Alright everyone,’ she said in a jolly tune ‘Hope you all had a good rice planting half term!’

Everyone cheered, she raised her index finger to push up her thick, wiry glasses.

‘But we have got a new student to join us today,’ she said practically mumbling

 

‘Is it a boy miss,’ Said one of the boys in the back of the classroom

‘No, it’s a very nice young lady, joining us, her name is Rosehyung, she comes from Jakarta, so be extra nice with her pronouncing!’ Miss. Tshacabe replied as she opened the door.

 

The class was in a surprised.

She was so beautiful, indeed

Her face was like a porcelain colour, even though she lived in a hot country, her eyes were widely slim; the colour of her eye was a lightish green-grey. Her hair was dark black, it looked like very expensive silk.

Her posture was very feminine, and how she walked was like a model.

 

‘So, Rosehyung, tell us about yourself..?’ Said Miss. Tshacabe, she was also in shock about her sweet features

Rosehyung lifted up her head slowly looking at the class.

 

‘Um..hello..um..’ started Rosehyung

‘I’m Rosehyung but you can call me Rose..uh I’m from Tokyo..and uh yeah..I guess’ she finished, she was blushing rapidly, but it wasn’t red, it was baby pink.

‘Thank you for telling us about yourself, we are glad you are here today!’ Miss. Tshacabe Said, Rose was nodding her head.

 

‘Miss were is she going to sit?’ Said a girl by the desk holding her hand up

‘She’s got a name yanno!’ Said the boy at the back again

‘Good realisation,’ Said the girl sarcastically

Then the noise started

 

‘EVERYONE BE QUIET!!’ Yelled Miss. Tshacabe stamping her foot

Rose was in shock

So was everyone

 

‘Right..!’ Sighed Miss. Tshacabe

‘Rose can you sit next to, hmm Mahiya and Cheoyle’ she said pointing an empty desk next to both gender.

They were both attractive.

Mahiya had dark red hair, almost black, but strong features

And Cheoyle had dark hair, eyes but, soft skin and features.

 

Cheoyle dropped down the leather covered book and looked at her.

He had large round glasses on his head, he looked very cute in that look.

Rose sat down and took out her supplies.

‘Hey, I’m Mahiya!’ She said,holding out her hand, smiling, her teeth were soft crooked.

‘I’m..Rose..’ Said Rose smiling,

‘WOAHHH! you got straight teeth!’ Mahiya Said

Rose laughed, her laugh was soft and sweet, it oozed out like honey.

Cheoyle looked at her and smiled, she smiled back and waved

“This year maybe not so bad?!” Thought Rose

 

Friendship is like blossom flowers you get new friends every year, but they die out..like this story..I’m telling you......

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 


End file.
